Different lives
by oaknevada
Summary: Pirate Britain and little America are just setting off to start a adventure on Arthurs ship. When all goes sour and gets mixed up.
1. Chapter 1 of Different lives

The sun rose above the little town, it was morning and the sound of birds and the ocean filled the air. In a room Arthur sprung up from the floor, and looked over at Alfred who was sleeping on the bed next to him. Arthur rubbed his face then got up and walked to the window. He looked out at the people and listened to the sounds. They were so nice and peaceful, but Arthur didn't want that. Arthur hated the place they were staying because it was so peaceful but he did want it so he could keep Alfred away from in danger. Arthur then turned and went over to his Alfred, which he called him his 'little helper', and shook him violently.

"Hey wake up" Arthur said while he let go of the boy. Alfred got up and rubbed his eyes, moaned then fell back onto the bed. "Just awhile longer…" he begged while throwing the blanket back over him. Arthur thought Alfred's plea over and agreed to let him sleep some more. As he sat he thought about Alfred and realized why he didn't want to get up was because that was probably the best bed Alfred's ever been in and all the traveling they have done profusely exhausted the poor boy. On the other hand he knew the traveling will be easier soon because they are going to get his crew from the bar and set sail.

Alfred stirred in the bed trying to fall back to sleep, but it was hard to with the racket from outside; Arthur gave him more time then shook Alfred again. "Wake up, come on, move." Arthur tried to remain calm but he was starting to lose it. "Alfred" he scolded. Alfred was aware that he easily lost his temper. So Alfred got up swiftly and brushed off his clothes. Arthur smirked at Alfred then grabbed his arm leading him out the door onto the dirt roads. Every one walked about the pavilions on the street buying various fruits and odd meats. Even with all the distractions Arthur kept going dragging Alfred behind him till they got to the bar. Once inside Arthur tugged Alfred along and into a dusty room the people looked sharply at Arthur and Alfred wondering who they were and why they were there.

The bar was filled with smoke and groups of people huddled around old tables, half of the people were unconscious and half were on the verge of being. Alfred looked up at the man holding his arm and tugged on his sleeve. The Englishmen looked down at the boy then back up around the room searching for his crew; they were supposed to meet him in the bar. Alfred remembering that he was in safe hands released his grip on the man's sleeve causing the man to also release his arm so they could both move freely.

After a bit of searching the Englishmen and the Boy found the crew who finally came over to them.

"Captain" one of the men spoke while looking at Arthur. Arthur recognized their faces and moved his hand to point out the door then started walking followed by the crew and the tiny boy behind him. They all made their way down the busy dirty road and storming people to the dock were they found a little rowboat. The crew stood looking at the small boat. The captain pointed to the small boat and the crew obeyed. They all got in the small row boat and the crew started paddling not knowing where they were headed, until they saw a boat in the distance that was red and gold. That was the ship they were heading to. Once on board every one gathered aboard the boat and waited for the Captains commands. Arthur grabbed his gun from his belt and held it into the air then fired one shot. "Start working "he shouted at the crew and pointed ahead "This be the heading … now get a move on" he shouted excited to hit the sea again. He calmed down once the sea breeze hit his face, as the boat started moving. Alfred was fine with boats and the sea but he preferred to be in better company then some bar rusty adults. He found a space between some barrels and sat down. The child stayed there and watched the others hustle around doing work ordered by the Captain's enthusiastic words. As day went to night the action on the ship slowed down to a halt and the crew went down to the brig to rest in the hammocks .The captain unlike the crew headed to his quarters that are private and definitely cleaner. Arthur started to head to the room when he froze and wondered were Alfred was, he went down to the deck and found him a sleep between the barrels then lifted him up in his arms.

Alfred was fast asleep and was moving slightly with his dreams. Arthur looked at him with surprise wondering what the small child was thinking about. He carried the small child up the stairs and into the room. The room was lavished with fine drapery and jewels. Also in the room was two bed one smaller than the other. Arthur placed Alfred down and covered him up in blankets. Then went to his bigger bed to rest for the night not noticing no one was on watch.


	2. Chapter 2 of Different lives

(this has a little bit of gore and alcohol reference)

The night was a warm but had a chilly breeze was in the air that was shut out by the doors to the Captains quarters. Alfred was a sleep as well as Arthur until he awoke from the sound of bottles clinking together from the crew down below. He wanted to go down and join them but it was already really late and he had to watch Alfred. So instead he quietly grabbed a bottle from the nearby shelf and emptied it into his mouth. While this event was happening something else was happening outside on the deck. A boat was approaching; the one that they saw earlier, on the ship a crew was ready to board Arthur's ship. Their Captain was clad in lavish blue attire. The French boat was now ready to board the English Pirate ship.

The French hurried aboard as they looked for a night watcher but no one was there. The only thing the French crew could hear was the noise of bottles and the crew below. Francis, the Captain of the French crew, told his crew "Do not go down those stairs unless you want to get beaten by a drunk." The French captain knew that the most valuable things were stored in the Captain's cabin but the Captain of the ship itself would be in the cabin. The Frenchman cautiously went up the stairs to the cabin door then bent over to listen for noise. The only noise he heard was snoring so he hastily creaked open the door. As he did the door let a sudden creek before the he had got inside the cabin. The French Capitan sighed in relief that it seemed that no one had woken and he continued into the cabin. The cabin was dark and dim letting only the glittering of the jewels from of the moonlit window show. This was both good and bad for Francis, the jewels were the only things Francis could see and the only thing he wanted. Where was the Captain?

Francis looked around the place in search of the Captain then stopped when he saw the small bed. He went closer to the bed to get a closer look when he got close enough he saw the Childs face lit by the moonlight and now who owned the ship was apparent. The little boy gave that away but were was Arthur. Francis looked around the room when suddenly he noticed the other bed. Francis walked over to the bed while removing his sword from its sheath. Then cautiously lifted the sheet with the swords tip and prepared for a fight. But no one was there. He put his sword down and scratched his head "they ditched him already!" he whispered to himself then looked at Alfred and noticed something.

"Why would they keep the boy!" he muttered to himself then shrugged his shoulders and moved to the jewels. Just then a sword came from behind him and he flicked forward and turned around to face his opponent. Arthur was now in front of Francis and was not happy. They both came at each other with full force which caused Francis to be over thrown by Arthur. The noise of then fighting echoed through the boat and shook Arthur's crew from their party.

Stumbling up the stairs Arthur's crew meet The French crew on the deck and they all broke out into one big fight. The violent noise woke Alfred and he saw Francis and Arthur fighting. Alfred was used to seeing this but not late at night on Arthur's ship. 'How did Francis get on the ship, he isn't a pirate like Arthur' the young boy thought and just stared at them with wide eyes hoping it would stop. Instead it got worse; Arthur and Francis were now injured. Arthur had a gash on his face near his mouth, and Francis had a gash along his arm which ripped his outfit and made him even angrier. The two of them were slashing at each other and pinning each other once in a while and the crews of both ships were also dueling it out on the deck.

The crew was bloodier then the Captains were and fought with less experience and more power to their swings. No one knew exactly why they were fighting but they did not care. The only thing that mattered was the fact they were fighting and against each other. The Pirates versus The rich bureaucrats with too much time on theirhands but both suffered from major greed complexes, especially the Captains. The blood was dripping now from the wounded like water from a glass on a hot day they were bleeding badly but no one had time to help the wounded they were too busy fighting. Alfred was used to the fighting, it happened allot, so he avoided the Captains and the crew and went down to the cellar were the food and drink was held. Alfred waited a bit then opened a barrel and grabbed some food then a bottle to drink while he waited the fighting out. Alfred didn't really like the bitter liquid that was inside the bottle but that's all he could reach and it was a drink he saw Arthur and the crew with allot so he thought it was okay.

The fighting lasted the rest of the night and until the sun rose the following morning. When the sun finally came up the crews of each ship were still fighting on deck even with the toll of four casualties. Arthur and Francis looked at each other, Francis was about to win when Arthur made a swift come back and had Francis by the throat. Francis knew his position and begged to be let go. Arthur knew that Francis was not a big threat to him anymore and pushed him away and shouted to "Never come back you filth". Francis shook his head then disappeared out the cabin and back to his boat followed by his crew members who had survived the battle.

Arthur was relieved that he won a waltzed out to see the damage of the battle on the deck. He proudly walked on the deck and watched the Crew get rid of the deceased bodies overboard. The crew was not beaten up badly and they were very healthy so from there victory the Captain came amongst them and sent one of the crew members down to get rum and barrels of food to share amongst all of them. The crew applauded and yelled while throwing their bandanas and hats into the air. The man headed down to the cellar swiftly while cheering and making tons of noise. He opened the cellar not noticing the broken bottle on the floor or the small boy hiding from him. The man only cared about the bottles which he grabbed arms full of them, and then he ran back up to the deck to join the others. The young boy sat hidden not understanding what was going on. He had a mix of emotions and so he just stayed in a corner hidden and alone. He wished he had friends on the boat to play with or that he stayed at the inn back on land. The crew above made loud noises and toasts to each other. Unfortunately the toasts were slurred by the drinks so no one could understand what they were saying. They continued to be rowdy until darkness fell again. As they headed back to rest they tried to decide upon a watchman for the night but all the crew and the Captain were to tipsy to last the night awake so Arthur went to the cabin to get Alfred. When Arthur got to the room he stumbled over to a candle lit it with a match that was beside it then went to the Alfred's bed but he was not there. Arthur stopped and thought for a bit and remembered that Alfred hated the fighting and the noise so he would have went down to the brig were everyone was now asleep in there hammocks. He opened the brigs door and looked around noticing no signs of the child so he went to the cellar. Once he got there he noticed the broken bottle and crumbs. But instead of looking for Alfred, Alfred came staggering out and hugged on Arthur roughly and dug his face deep into Arthur's coat. Arthur swiftly pushed him off because he was straight on one of the wounds that Francis had given him during the fight. Then he told Alfred of the job to be a watchman and the boy agreed because he didn't want to get Arthur mad. With Alfred's simple agreement Arthur went quietly to the cabin to rest. Alfred was now in charge of being the watchman and he wasn't sure if that was a good idea he hated the dark and being alone but Arthur liked it so he had to get used to being like that allot so he went up to the deck.


End file.
